


Libro dal druido

by IsaMor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Book - Freeform, Cat, Druid Alan Deaton, Druids, F/M, M/M, Magic, Stiles vittima del libro, Stiles woman, Wolf Derek Hale, caos, il libro è il vero protagonista, sterek
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaMor/pseuds/IsaMor
Summary: Raccolta di flash fiction collegate tra loro dall'utilizzo improprio di uno strano libro da druido da parte di Stiles Stilinski.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Primo tentativo d'incantesimo

Quando Deaton prestò il suo primo libro da druido a Stiles e vide un sorriso diabolico allargarsi sul suo volto, una brutta sensazione gli percorse la schiena.

PRIMO TENTATIVO D'INCANTESIMO:

_**Come far innamorare una banshee di te.** _

_Mettere in un calderone un capello e una foto della banshee, una foto di sé e bruciare il tutto. Lasciare le ceneri davanti alla sua porta di casa e aspettare il risultato._

Stiles, il giorno dopo l'incantesimo, stava in fila alla cassa del supermercato, quando la signora Martin, madre di Lydia amore della sua vita, gli tastò il sedere e sussurrò nel suo orecchio: "Hai un sedere niente male Stiles."   
Un sospetto assalì il giovane, forse aveva sbagliato banshee?   
I capelli raccolti nell'auto di Lydia erano davvero i suoi?   
"Stiles, andiamo a casa mia." sospirò la donna con tono seducente.   
Stiles, corse via a gambe levate prima di essere molestato oltre.

_**Come annullare l'incantesimo sulla banshee indesiderata.** _

_Mescolare vischio e capelli della banshee in un calderone e bruciarli. Spargere le ceneri nello stesso punto delle precedenti, IDIOTA!_

"Ma che fai, offendi libro?"

_La prossima volta chiedile un appuntamento, invece di praticare incantesimi! COGLIONE!_

"Ehi! Ma chi ti ha scritto, un druido scaricatore di porto?"   
Qualcosa non andava in quel libro, ma non si sarebbe arreso.


	2. Secondo tentativo d'incantesimo

Trovare il coraggio di chiedere a Lydia un appuntamento, questo era il problema per Stiles. Dove trovava un po' di coraggio?

SECONDO TENTATIVO D'INCANTESIMO

**_Incantesimo per rafforzare il coraggio_ **

_Pungersi un dito con un ago e prelevare tre gocce di sangue, metterle in un recipiente e pronunciare queste parole per sette volte: la forza sia con me!_   
_(Ahahah... Scherzavo, scherzavo! Ahahah... Vorrei vedere la tua faccia in questo momento!)_

"Bastardo di un libro! Puoi essere serio per un istante? Ecco, ora parlo anche a della carta..."

_Facciamo i seri. Non serve pronunciare le parole. Basta mescolare un capello di una persona coraggiosa al tuo sangue._

Stiles, si diresse a casa della persona più coraggiosa che conoscesse.   
"Scott, ciao... Ehi, ma quello è un capello bianco. Fammi vedere."   
"Ahi! Stiles, guarda che è fastidioso farsi strappare i capelli. Cosa volevi? Perché sei passato?"   
"Ci dev'essere un motivo per passare a salutare il mio migliore amico? Ora, devo andare. Ciao."

"Questa volta non sbaglio capelli."   
Gli effetti si fecero sentire subito. Provava un coraggio da leoni.

_P.S. Assicurarsi di incontrare solo la persona verso cui c'è bisogno di coraggio._

"E lo dici solo ora?!"

Qualche minuto dopo stava provando davanti allo specchio la frase da usare per chiedere a Lydia d'uscire, indeciso su quale maglietta indossare. Doveva andare direttamente da Lydia, altrimenti l'incantesimo si sarebbe esaurito sul primo conoscente incontrato, ma non aveva messo in conto un licantropo incapace di rispettare gli spazi altrui.   
Derek, balzò nella stanza dalla finestra. "Stiles, devi fare una cosa. Trova..."   
"DANNAZIONE SOURWOLF, LO CAPISCI IL CONCETTO DI SPAZIO PERSONALE!?"   
Si ritrovò sbattuto al muro alla velocità della luce.   
"Che cazzo ti prende. Ti sei svegliato con il piede sbagliato, moccioso? Vedi di stare calmo o ti apro la gola..."   
"Con i denti? Se, se. Cambia battuta. Questa non fa più paura."   
"Vuoi scommettere?" sottolineò il concetto mostrando le zanne.   
Un minuto dopo era nel suo bagno con un licantropo imbestialito che graffiava la porta, una manica della maglietta in meno e il suo libro tra le dita tremanti.

**_Come annullare i problemi causati dall'incantesimo del coraggio_ **

_Fregati! Hai voluto la bicicletta e ora pedala._   
_Vabbè, voglio essere buono perché sospetto che tu sia in guai seri._   
_Brucia il sangue con il capello e gli effetti svaniranno._

Stiles afferrò il contenitore sul lavandino, per sua fortuna aveva un accendino in tasca che non perse tempo ad usare.

Spero che questa esperienza ti abbia fatto sviluppare il coraggio.

"Stiles, esci. Cosa fai in bagno? Sai che detesto aspettare, muoviti prima che mi arrabbi davvero." disse Derek, con il suo solito tono di voce aggressivo, ma contenuto.   
Stiles tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cosa ne pensate?   
> Credo che le storie seguiranno una precisa strada (se non mi perdo io), così da creare una storia vera e propria, che sappiamo bene tutte/i dove porterà...   
> Vi sta simpatico il libro?   
> Un bacione.


End file.
